


cookies

by only_forever



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Steambaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-12
Updated: 2010-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_forever/pseuds/only_forever
Summary: Izumi doesn't want to share with anyone other than her favorite parent.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 6





	cookies

"Izumi, we have to learn how to share," Katara chides softly. "Why don't you share some of your cookies with Papa? I'm sure he'd love one too." She holds the cookie between two slender fingers, motioning toward Zuko.

Golden eyes flashing defiantly, Izumi pouts. "But I don't wanna share with Papa. Papa should get his own cookies!" She flops onto the ground dramatically, crossing her arms over her chest.

Katara kneels down beside her, "There are four cookies, and since you gave one to me, you should give one to Papa too... It's only fair."

One look at her papa and Izumi's immediately apologetic. "Okay... Here, Papa. I love sharing with you!" she coos, nestling between her two parents.

With a grin, Zuko bites into his cookie. "Thank you for sharing with me, Zumi. And thank you, Mama, for standing up for me." He shoots a jokingly grateful look at Katara. Leaning over, he captures her lips with his.

Izumi makes a small noise of protest, wiggling her way out from between them. "Mama! Papa!" She stands before them, hands on her hips in a pose much like her mama's. "That's _gross_!"

Scooping Izumi up in his arms and tugging Katara closer, Zuko shakes his head, shaggy hair falling in front of his eyes. "No, Zumi - I love loving you and Mama. It's my favorite thing in the world." He kisses the top of Izumi's head. "I don't want to share either of you with anyone else."


End file.
